Apparatus has been used for automated fueling of land vehicles. All of these land vehicles were modified to have a special fueling port in one specific location on the vehicle. One wheel of the vehicle was locked in a predetermined location during fueling. Fuel spilled during vehicle filling was received in a sump. Vapors from the vehicle tank were not captured. Vapors from the fuel in the sump were not captured. The apparatus was not able to defuel the vehicle tank. Errors in positioning of the vehicle and positioning of the fuel supply tube relative to the fuel receiving aperture on the vehicle were difficult to control.